new secret love
by fitzy boom
Summary: on brandon and stellas wedding day brandons ex shows up with no bad intentions. but brandon has some 2nd thoughts about stella and ends up running away with his ex. XXread pleaseXX
1. Chapter 1

**Part.1-a little too late**

Today was the day that Stella has been waiting for. The day she gets to marry her prince charming, Brandon. While she was getting ready Brandon got a surprise visit from a long lost ex girlfriend of his.

"hey there stranger" a girl with long brown hair and baby blue eyes said walking in with a silky black dress.

"Svetlana?" he said to her

"yeah, I heard you were having a wedding so I just wanted to wish you luck" Svetlana said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Svetlana was the girl any guy would fall in love with. Brandon did so, but she broke up with him and left him. They never spoke until his last year at red fountain, then they got closer and closer. But he still seemed to like her.

"hey, well why don't we take a walk around" Brandon said putting down his brooch of a flower of solaria since their wedding was in solaria.

"what about your wedding?" Svetlana asked

"it can wait…" he grabbed her and they walked around the green grassy maze made of gold and beautiful flowers.

Meanwhile back where Stella was getting ready, her 15 year old cousin came running in.

"Stella!" she said catching her breath.

"what?" Stella asked

"Brandon, he's not in his changing room" she said

"what!" Stella said nearly fainting and ruining her million dollar sparkling excusive solaria dress.

"don't worry Stella, we'll find him" bloom said putting down her bag

"DONT WORRY, OG COURSE IM GOING TO WORRY" Stella said screaming and calling the guards

Immediately the guards went running around the maze trying to find Brandon. Brandon heard the alarm and just started running with Svetlana, somewhere were Stella would never look.


	2. whats going on

**Part.2-whats going on?**

Brandon took Svetlana somewhere Stella or solaria would never think of. He took her to earth. yeah, not so big of a deal but earth was the last place Stella would be caught dead in. she knew her parents would actually kill her if she was on earth so she didn't even bother.

"umm…what's going on??" Svetlana said confused where she was and what's just happened.

"long story short…I still love you, and I don't want to marry Stella" Brandon said walking towards her tying to kiss her.

As she backed up she fell on the floor and seemed very confused.

"whoa…back it up a minute, you love me…yet we haven't talked for ages and I even left you! Don't you feel weird?" Svetlana asked getting up from the ground.

"no. not at all because I knew from the start we were lovers. Stella, yeah I loved her but I always had you in my heart" Brandon said sentimental.

"what!!...Brandon yeah but that was the past people move on you know. I thought you would've moved on" Svetlana said taking a seat near a water fountain.

"I know, but its hard. It's you that your pulling me back. Your beautiful eyes drown me in a pool of love. And your style and way of attitude its just..soo…beautiful." Brandon said starring at her eyes

Svetlana was getting red but was still uncomfterble.

"Brandon, sweetie I…I just" Svetlana said while in her mind she was saying 'oh my lord, this is hard'.

"what's that?" Brandon said

Svetlana sat down and just starred around her world for a few minutes not even knowing where she was. Brandon kind of made her feel uncomfterble so she just sat there red and confused with a headache.

Then in her mind was everyone's voices, Brandon's voice her ex boyfriends voice Brandon's younger voice, hers and her conscious. Then out of no where, she dropped on the floor. Passed out.


	3. sorry

**Part.3-sorry**

After a while Svetlana woke up. And she se got up Brandon was right over her head.

"are you ok?" he asked.

"no!, Brandon im sorry but I came to your wedding with Stella just to see you and to ask if we could be friends after a long time. But I guess you want to be more than friends…and I don't." Svetlana said with trouble.

Brandon's eyes turned a little watery and his face was red. Really red.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but like I said people move on, so that's what I did, and you have to do with Stella." She said sitting him down on a bench.

"forget the past and move on with life Brandon, I did. Yeah, I'm not with someone but that doesn't mean you can just come up all on me." She said

Brandon seemed like he was about to cry, but he held it back.

"alright, I get it" he was angry so he got up and just pushed her away.

"But we can still be…"Svetlana was cut off by him.

"still be what! I'm pretty sure by now my marriage is ruined all because I thought you'd take me back. That's why you came to my wedding!" he said angry

"I went to your wedding because I wanted to show support and see if we can forget the past not because I wanted to ruin your wedding!!" Svetlana said mad

"what do you mean show support!" Brandon said nearly screaming.

"I mean good luck in life, and right about now you sure do need it." Svetlana was fed up.

She got up and made a portal. She seemed really mad.

"oh and by the way, I hope you remember this!" Svetlana said while she used some of her powers and pushed him into the fountain.

Svetlana made a portal back to Stella's wedding to see if she can just relax, but when she got there, there was something (or someone) that she never would've expected.


End file.
